A dishwasher is an appliance into which wares, such as dishes and other cooking and eating wares (e.g., plates, bowls, glasses, flatware, pots, pans, bowls, etcetera) are placed to be washed. A dishwasher includes a number of dish racks which support such wares. Some dishwashers employ a rinse chemistry which includes a rinse aid during a wash cycle.